Max Thomas
Basic Info Name: Maxine "Max" Thomas Age: 11 Gender: Female God Parent: Apollo Mortal Parent: Lexie Thomas Personality Max is very hyper and full of energy. Like all demigods, she has ADHD. But for her, she has an extreme case of it. Even when she is asleep, she is nearly always sleep walking or rolling around. She is quite a chatterbox and can never stop speaking. She will speak so fast you need years of practice to understand her the first time. She is often singing, and if not singing then humming. She is very musical and is nearly always with her ipod. She is very artistic too, but most of all, loves drawing manga. When fightin, Max runs and dodges lightly on her feet and sometimes sings and talks in battle. She fights with two daggers, along with many throwing knives. She is skilled with a bow and arrow, due to her father, but prefers her daggers. If someone insults her, instead of gettin angry, she pranks them until they're sorry. Appearance Max has blonde hair, with slight wave. She has blue eyes, the colour of the sky which twinkle when she is happy. She hates wearing dresses and prefers jeans and denim jackets with singlets and flip-flops. Past Apollo stared down at the little cottage from Olympus, through an Iris Message (IM). He sat there, wondering how Lexie, his beauty, had been going. He knew that Lexie, daughter of Iris, had gave him his daughter Maxine. He sighed and leaned on his hand, remembering how he had met the daughter of Iris. Apollo walked through the Hunt, winking at the huntress' and laughing as they glared and turned away. He got to his awesome little sister's tent when had heard yelling from inside. "You don't command me anymore, Lady Artemis! I am quitting the hunt, you are not MY lady anymore, goodbye!" Came a scream. A girl stomped out of the tent, her brown hair falling into her oddly rainbow eyes. She was around eighteen, old for the hunt, and as she walked, she snapped the beautiful bow she had in her hands. The huntress' had obviously heard the argument, and glared at the girl as she walked past. Apollo quickly stood back in the shadows, thinking to visit another time, and to see this beauty now. He followed her out of the forest where the hunt had been and laughed as she tripped while hopping onto a seat, getting her attention. "A-Apollo?!" She asked, in a suprised voice. It was then Apollo recongized her. She was Alexandra "Lexie" Thomas, a daughter of Iris who had joined his sisters hunt many years ago. She was one of the oldest hunters, both physically and mentally, having been born just after Sparta. She was beautiful, he ahd always known that. He smiled perfectly and helped her up. '' ''"Lexie girl, its been ages sweetheart, how you beeeen?" He said, taking pleasure in watching her blush and snatch her hand back. Apollo chuckled as he remembered how she had been, fresh from the hunt. They had talked and a few months later, were in a stable relationship. Then she had broken the news to him...He frowned as he fell back into another memory... "Apollo, you here?" Lexie had called out in the park where she had asked him to meet, the park where he had found her after she had left the hunt. He appeared out of the trees and kissed her gently before taking her hand. "Yep, here, the future was so bright I just had to move into the shade." He grinned. But for once, she didn't smile at his not-so-funny-which-made-them-funny-jokes. Instead she looked at the ground and muttered something before saying it a bit louder. "Apollo, I-I-...I'm pregnant Apollo..." She flinched as she felt him freeze and then disappear suddenly. He had regretted that day when he just left, never to return to Lexie and his soon to be daughter. He had watched over them instead, broken by what he had done. He had condemned her to the single young mother status. He was broken emotionally for days, and many gods noticed. To make them ignore it, and stop the questions, he put on a mask and brightened up. But still....He remembered once visiting his daughter, in that very park.. A little girl skipped around the park, running ahead of her mother. She laughed and giggled at a butterfly which flied near her. She tripped and started crying suddenly at the pain when a hand helped her up. She looked up to see him, Apollo. "Th-th-thank you s-sir." She stuttered, still crying. He frowned and replied. "It's okay darling, is your mother near?" She nodded as he said it and pointed to a young women running up. He smiled at the girl. '' ''"Don't mention me Maxine, but remember me. Your father never forgot you Maxine, he loves you." And then the little girl turned back from looking at her mother to see the man had disappeared. Apollo smiled and finished the IM, which had still went on as the child and her mother finished the song. "You are special Maxine, I can tell now..." :D !GETTING TO CAMP SUMMARY! :D Max got to camp when she was seven, after her mother died in a car crash and she was sent to live with her mother's half sister in New York. Aunt Helga was a daughter of Iris, though a normal day one from the modern times, and took Maxine in with her mortal husband Trent. When Maxine was seven and a half, Aunt Helga took her to Camp Half Blood, after a close attack with a hellhound which Helga killed. Max was claimed as soon as she got into Camp. She lived in the Apollo Cabin, and as soon went up in her siblings opinions of her. She was smart, mature and very understanding for her age. She had a beautiful singing voice, compared to the other Apollo children. She was always playing pranks with Hermes children, especially her best friend Louis, son of Hermes. When Max turned eleven, she joined the Clockwork Agency, because of her archery skills and spying skills, like lying, gymnastics, and mostly, her age. Powers/Skills *Max's singing voice is beautiful, even to the other Apollos children. It is a rumour that she is blessed by Apollo, for her voice seems to be musical even when talking, making people sway to her opinions. When she sings, it often calms the mood, and makes people happy. *Max is very good at lying, learning from her friend Louis in the Hermes cabin. She can often make adults and others, fall to her will because of saying she is lost. She can make her emotions seem so real while lying that many believe her. *Max can often manipulate into her opinion/side/choice because of her innocent appearance. She makes people do things like blaming pranks on others, for fun. Though she always admits to the truth after. *Max, like other Apollo children, is very well gifted with the bow and arrow. *Max can look at the sun without going blind, or even slightly so. She can also tell the time of the day exactly, by looking at the suns position in the sky. *Max can play any instrument or song, after touching/hearing it once. This is from Apollo's music god side. WIP